


не разбавляйте вино водой, лишь кровью

by larasorna



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Love/Hate, Silver and Golden duo we need, also dany is aged-up, also jaime killed aerys and dany saw it, and he'll marry dany soon, but she'd never tell anyone, rhaegar died, robert's rebelion didn't worked, viserys is now a king of the 7 kingdoms
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: «Белое и желтое смотрится отвратительно», — сказал Визерис однажды своей сестре.«Разве это так?» — подумала она, вспоминая свои сны.





	не разбавляйте вино водой, лишь кровью

**Author's Note:**

> Восстание было подавлено, но Рейгар пал. Джейме вытолкнул Эйриса, и это видела лишь Дэни, что спряталась.  
> На трон взошел Визерис.
> 
> Как видите Дэни старше, и если Джейме было 16-17, когда он убил короля, то ей было 14.  
> Действия в фф происходят спустя три года.

Джейме был уверен, что она не менялась во взгляде с того самого дня. С дня, когда он толкнул Безумного короля в свободный полет с высот замка. Она пряталась за колонной, не смея пискнуть, в ушах обоих звучал чумной хрип: «Сжечь их всех!». Почему она до сих пор не рассказала Визерису, что именно произошло тогда? Что их отец не прыгнул самостоятельно вниз в бреду, а что его толкнул никто иной как Лев, теперь в белом плаще?

Ему интересно, было ли все это ее планом, который она выстроила в тот день? Ему было интересно и страшно одновременно — менее ожидаемая реакция на девчонку, что своим ростком достигала трехглавого дракона на его доспехах на груди. Вскоре она станет королевой, выйдя замуж за своего брата Визериса, возможно это будет лучшая позиция чтобы призвать его в тронный зал и приговорить к казни. Ее фиолетовые глаза так милосердно смотрели на простаков, но никогда на него. Он надеялся облачиться в черное и отправится на север.

«Цареубийца», — прошептала она однажды, встретив его в узком коридоре. Впрочем, за его деяние, это то самое прозвище, которое он заслужил. Но, разве оно должно звучать настолько пренебрежительно? Часть его считала, что он заслуживал вознаграждения. Он, Джейме Ланннистер, спас тысячи душ от мгновенной смерти. Золотой Ланннистер спас королевство от Эйриса Таргариена. Он спас королевство для нее. Разве она не должна быть благодарной за это? Тогда юнцом, он возложил на ее голову корону, где бы была она сейчас, если не он?

 

***

 

Дейнерис ненавидела эти дни, когда Визерис отправлялся на север и оставлял ее одну. Ее брат и будущий муж не самая желанная компания, но она умела сравнивать, когда ее окружали лживые песни придворных и белые плащи, которым приказано охранять ее. Это всегда был он. Брат никогда не брал его с собой в свои походы. «Белое и желтое смотрится отвратительно», — сказал Визерис однажды своей сестре. «Разве это так?» — подумала она, вспоминая свои сны.

Она должна быть благодарной, что он избавил королевство от тирана. Избавил ее от очередных ночей, в которые она должна была пропустить сон и залечивать свои раны, но культ отца так спешно перемешался с кровью в ее венах, что она не могла ничего поделать, но ненавидеть его — человека, что сделал ее сиротой.

Ее потрясало с какой скоростью воспоминания обрушивались на ее голову. Она должна была побежать и рассказать всем, что сын властного Тайвина Ланнистера совершил преступление — убил короля, ее отца. Но, она обняла колонну, вжимаясь в ее холод и смотрела за тем, как молодой гвардеец, всего-то на немного старше нее самой, столкнул сгорбившееся тело ее безумного отца. Наполнилась ли она гневом, которому суждено вскипать все это время иль это было облегчение? Но она не могла кинуться в объятия своему спасителю, поэтому она выбрала ненависть, облачившись в нее как во вторую кожу. Кожу дракона.

Дейнерис часто видела один сон. Тронный зал заполнен людьми в одеждах со всего королевства — кто-то в шелках с высокими южными прическами, а кто-то в плотных тканях со струящимися локонами. Они не были напуганы, скорее насторожены. Неизменно стоял Железный трон и она на нем. Эта вещица не создана для такого тельца как ее. Уж слишком нежной и крошечной она казалась в сравнении с острыми концами, что стремились ввысь. Слишком тяжелая корона на не без того густой копне. Непривычно пышные и округлые бедра для такой тонкой талии. Но чувство было неизменным, несмотря на ее оболочку, здесь ей самое место. У нее верное имя для притязаний и королевский дух, что был справедлив к обидчикам и добр к народу. Лезвия ее совсем не заботили, когда она сжимала подлокотники. Она так часто видела этот сон, что была уверена, что он вещий. Она станет королевой в любом случае, но, возможно ей суждено, восседать на троне в одиночку. Ей нужно попросить о помощи клятвопреступника, он уже отправил на тот свет короля однажды, он вполне может сделать это вновь. Но в этом сне он не спешил обнажить свой меч, вовсе нет, он даже не был облачен в доспехи. Джейме носил цвета лордов Утеса, его было легко принять за его отца. В зеленых глазах по-прежнему виднелась нерешительность как тогда, но в ее снах была лишь она хозяйкой, поэтому она впервые за все время посмотрела на него незлобно, дабы придать уверенности его действиям. Дейнерис расправила тонкие шелка черного и красного цветов на своих бедрах и медленно развела ноги; широко, ведь на троне могло поместится две таких как она, возможно если она потеснится, то и все три. Это был странный сон, ей было интересно почему ее голову посещали подобные фантазии. Она совсем не обращала внимание на заинтересованные взгляды придворных, ей было интересно наблюдать за сплавом серебра и золота внизу — Ланннистер припал к влаге между ее бедер, открывая вид лишь на свою златовласую макушку и на серебряную дорожку ее волос внизу живота.

Ее разум играл с ней в занимательные забавы. Порой она закрывала перед ним двери своих покоев, приказав охранять. Дейнерис касалась себя, задыхаясь от жара под одеялами. Ей было интересно, слышал ли он ее стоны? Она надеялась, что у нее не хватило глупости выдохнуть его имя. Это было бы унизительно.

 

***

 

Он размышлял о том, как именно она убила Визериса, их короля. Сомнений в том, что это была она, не было. Доступ к настойкам и яд ей был закрыт, а на теле последнего дракона не было ран. Никакой крови. Кроме юбок ее платья. «Ежемесячная кровь», — заявила она тогда, задирая подол, выставляя на обозрение красные разводы между ног. Все мигом отвернулись, побоявшись возможного гнева. Но он остался на месте, разрывавшись взглядом между ее решительным выражением лица и струйкой крови, что медленно опускалась по внутренней стороне бедра. Было много способов убить человека, Джейме знал об этом. Ее приучали и приручали, учили королевским манерам и обязанностям жены. Она заплетала косы, напевая песни, и искусно вязала. Джейме думал, найдет ли он капли крови на одной из ее спиц, если обыщет корзинку с клубками. Спица достаточно тонкая чтобы найти путь от одного отверстия в ухе к другому.

Она одарила его поднятыми уголками губ. Возможно, она освободит его от клятвы, данной ее отцу, возможно, он даже не воспротивится. Джейме не наденет черное, но красное. Ему придется держать рот на замке. Цареубийцы должны держаться вместе.

Сон казался почти явью. Ей осталось лишь опустится на Железный трон и рассматривать игру блеска золота и серебра.


End file.
